The Little Mermaid
by CherryChirdorin
Summary: "Bring her back...please..."  And so begins this tail.


A/N: Yes late Christmas! My new fanfic. I have like ten other plot bunnies hopping around me but this little sucker was aggressive. No really, he was sucking away all my inspiration for my other stories and left this one all big and juicy. Well anyhow…Merry Christmas! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN AND LEN. Check out CherryChirdorin on flipnote hatena later on for my birthday flip for the two. Enjoy!

The Little Mermaid:

Narrator PoV:

Deep down in the depths of the ocean. There lived a kingdom. One you would not expect to exist in such a place. A kingdom of mermaids, happily swimming about their world playing with fish and singing mesmerizing songs. Some songs of happiness. Others of hope, love, sadness, longing, and life. Within the royal family, yet another daughter was to be born. The 6th daughter, to be exact. The other daughters waited anxiously for their younger sister to emerge from the giant clam, her once bright yellow pearl must have gave rise to some form of a girl during the year that it was in there. A creaking sound was heard. "Mother! Mother, it's happening!" cried a girl with short brown hair. She appeared to be the oldest of the daughters. Her bright red tail waved in the lukewarm water as she awaited the birth of her sister under the night stars. A little mermaid, with yellow hair in a tiny side ponytail appeared beside the clam. She appeared to only be of one year of age. "Ah! Haku, you were supposed to watch over Neru. Hurry before she is hit with the clam." The queen gently said to the white haired four year old. "Gomen, mother!" she said before swimming over to the child and pulling her away from the clam. Just in time too. The clam gloriously opened with pillars of golden light emerging from it. The 5 children watched as a girl formed in the lights. She was a chubby little baby girl with short shoulder length golden hair. Her tail was a beautiful shade of yellow, almost bordering on very bright orange. She opened her eyes to reveal innocent looking deep blue eyes, almost as deep as the ocean surrounding her. She had a little white bow at the top of her head. Cheers emerged from the children as they watched their little sister, who seemed slightly confused. They all gathered around and gave soft smiles to the child. A pink haired girl about the age of two smiled and said in her childish voice, "Welcome home sister." Gumi came to her side and grabbed the girls small pudgy hand. "Yup! You're one of us now!" cried the girl, who was also of two years and was entrusted with the care of the newborn, like how Haku was entrusted with the care of her sister Neru. The yellowed hair baby giggled in a soft voice that sounded of chiming bells. "Alright, children! It's time for bed. I've let you stay up late enough." Their mother said softly smiling. "Yes mother!" they all said before going into their room in the crystal castle. The queen walked over to the other clam, which pearl was tealish in color. 'child, when will you be born?' she asked herself sadly, knowing that the girl was to be born way back in August, and it was now December. She turned back to the yellow haired girl and spoke softly. "And you Rin, I can see it in your eyes. A sad and tragic future awaits you…" the queen spoke to her daughter in a sad tone, knowing she could do nothing to stop the sad and tragic future. The baby, now known to have been named Rin, only giggled at the words her mother had spoken, words she would never understand. She looked back at the clam that held the teal pearl. 'And I may never know what your future holds until after you're born…" The queen cried though, being able to hear the cries of her children that awaited her within the future.

A/N how'd you like the Kagamines' birthday present :D don't worry, Len will pop in there sooner or later. Also, I had a chapter of another fanfic I started but I think I'm gonna save it for New Years, since I'm not brave enough to post a New Years Lemon *shiver*. Anywho, happy holidays and once again Happy Birthday Rin and Len, my fav vocaloids! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
